


Let it Go

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake comes to a revelation thanks to a late night infomercial</p><p>1MW 100 drabble/icon challenge prompt: let it go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

Jacob woke to a middle of the night, self-help type infomercial. He didn’t remember falling asleep but   
considering the TV was on, obviously he had. The self-professed expert was touting the benefits of letting go of all the wrongs done against you saying it would make for a happier, healthier you.

He clicked off the TV and chucked the remote to the side. The trouble was as he tried to go back to sleep the words kept haunting him. He knew he needed to let go of the hurt and finally forgive Cassandra, especially considering how much he liked her.


End file.
